Debt and Honor SBCC
by UnholyDragoon
Summary: Debts can occur at any time. But what happens when honor is the only drive behind a debt?


Debt and Honor - An Inuyasha Story.   
  
Disclaimer: I am not making anything off of this. Inuyasha belongs to his creators. I only own the content of the story, not the characters. Thanks.  
  
This was written in respnse to Silver's Blood Chit Challenge. Take it as it sis - a rough, rough draft.  
  
Debt and Honor  
  
Dust swirled into the air as a young man was thrown visciously onto the ground. He rolled to his knees, coughing. Only a meter away, a huge bear- youkai stood, battling fiercely with the young man's companions.  
  
This might not have been a good idea, the young wolf thought to himself as he stood. Blood leaked into his right eye from a nasty gash, and his vision was swimming from the other matching blue eye. With a snarl, he charged with all of his speed at the demon that was mauling his companion.  
  
The young wolf leapt on the back of the bear youkai and clawed mercilessly at it's neck. With a roar, the bear grabbed him in a massive paw and slammed him again to the ground. There was a sickening crunch as one of his legs was trapped underneath him.  
  
"Prince Kouga!" His remaining companion and guardian cried. "I'll save you....urk!"  
  
The other young wolf youkai's declaration was cut short as the bear slammed him into the ground. When the massive youkai brought away it's paw, Kouga's rapidly fading vision saw that his friend no longer moved.  
  
Kouga's eyesight fade completely as the bear youkai turned to him. Just as he lost consciousness, he swore he saw a flash of white...  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
His senses returned slowly, as if he were swimming through a sea of mud. First, his hearing. Kouga could hear a small fire, and the whisper of cloth as someone tended the fire. Then, his sense of smell returned, and he could smell roasting bear meat.  
  
Even as he became aware of the amount of pain he was in, he found that he could not see. In dawning horror, reached for his eyes, only to feel a hand stop his own.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, yer eyes need to heal," said a rasping voice. Judging from the sounds and smells, it seemed as if the one protecting him was injured as well. Though youkai, there was something about his scent that troubled the young prince.  
  
"what.."  
  
"What happened?" The voice said with derision. "I hear the sounds of battle, and I find some wolf pups getting beaten to death by a lousy bear youkai." The nameless stranger sounded irritated. "At least I am getting a meal out of the fight."  
  
Kouga sat up and turned to the voice. "I am in your debt, Inu....."He trailed off, his nose picking out the scent.  
  
"That's right, I'm a hanyou," his rescuer said. "And judging from this token I found around yer neck, I'm honor bound to get you back to the mountain."  
  
"Never!" Kouga cried as he tried to stand. But his battered body refused to listen. It was clear that he needed a good stretch of time to heal.  
  
"If I leave ya runt, yer gonna die," the hanyou said disinterestedly. "It'll only take an hour or so to get you back if I run." He coughed once, a rasping sound.  
  
Kouga grimaced. "I would rather die than accept help from a filthy hanyou."  
  
"Fine, if that's how you want it."  
  
There was a whisper of movement, then Kouga felt a hand to the back of his neck. As he faded, he heard the hanyou say, "You don't have to want it, but I won't have your death on my conscience."  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
The pounding in his skull wakened him again. As he returned to consciousness, he realized that he was in his own bed. Back on the mountains – he was home. He felt a hand on his forehead. He sighed when he recognized the scent of his mother.  
  
"Back with us again, are you Kouga?" she asked lightly  
  
"Where is..."  
  
She sighed. "He's gone, son of mine," she said kindly. "He dropped you off with a patrol at the foot of the mountains. Then, he left."  
  
Kouga grimaced. "He saw the blood chit, mother."  
  
"And you will be expected to make good on your debt young man," came the voice of his father from the doorway. Kouga frowned. Then his father recited the words on the amulet.  
  
"If this person is found unconscious or injured, please care for him as best possible. Give him medical attention, protection, and general care. A reward will be given once the he has been returned to the Mountain Wolves."  
  
"But father, he's just a hanyou," the prince argued.  
  
"His father's tone hardened. "Regardless, you owe him a debt of honor. Should you meet this hanyou, you must do all in your power to help him as he has helped you in your time of need." His father's tone was soft, but serious. "Honor requires it son."  
  
Kouga bowed his head in shame. "Yes father. I won't forget." May I never meet this filthy hanyou again.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
The smell of death surrounded everything. Yet this time, the death smell belonged only to Naraku. Kouga had joined Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others to face off against Kagura and her 'father'.  
  
Most of those gathered against Naraku were injured. Except Kagome. She was being protected by both Kouga and Inuyasha, even as they fought their opponents.  
  
The wolf prince was having little luck against Kagura. Then, a purifying arrow shot right by his shoulder, narrowly missing him. He could feel it's purifying energy throughout his arm and he winced. But it struck true, and gave him just enough of an opening. With a snarl he leapt up and drove his claws through Kagura's heart.  
  
"My people are avenged," he snarled in her face, as she fell lifeless from his hands. There was a howl, and the prince looked up.  
  
Only to see a mass of energy heading right for him. He threw his hands in front of his face to help shield himself from the blow. In the bright light, Kouga just caught a flash of silver. Then Inuyasha was there, using his sword to deflect the attack.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Dog turd had just saved him from death. Inuyasha glanced back once, and saw the surprise on Kouga's face.  
  
"Why? You know I want no help from you."  
  
The silver-haired hanyou smirked. As he leapt into battle with the evil Naraku, he called over his shoulder.  
  
"I won't have your death on my conscience."  
  
The wolf prince froze. No, it can't be! But even as he watched Inuyasha face off with the demon Naraku, he felt it in his bones. How could he have missed it? He owed a debt of honor to Inuyasha. One that was more than fifty years in the making. He had promised his father he would make good.  
  
And Kouga always kept an oath.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
At long last, the fight was over. Through their combined prayers, Kikyou and Kagome had contained Naraku's essence into a single form so that Inuyasha's blade could finally end the viscous demon's existence. They all stood around in shock, the fight having lain waste to nearly a half-ri in all directions.  
  
"Is it really over?" Sango asked. She was nursing a bad slash in her side, and her sword lay broken nearby. Miroku knelt nearby, Judging by the angle of one of his legs, it would never be well again.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he leaned on his father's fang. Taking a deep breath, he sniffed the battlefield. Then, he grinned. "Why not just ask the lech?"  
  
Everyone turned to Miroku, as he struggled to his feet. Slowly, with shaking hands, he unwrapped the arm carrying the wind scar. And when he turned to the group, tears ran down his face.  
  
He held up a whole hand.  
  
Finally, everyone cheered, for they knew that Naraku was finally defeated. As the initial cheer died down, the priestess Kikyou turned to Inuyasha. Kouga saw Kagome's eyes widen in fright.  
  
"Now is the time for you to fulfill your promise, Inuyasha," she said, her voice an emotionless mask.  
  
"Why, Kikyou?"  
  
She smirked. "You are bound Inuyasha, and our enemy has been defeated. We both belong in hell."  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. "Kikyou, you can't!"  
  
At that moment, Kouga saw the truth. He could never have Kagome. She would never give up on the lowly hanyou beside her. And he could see that Inuyasha had no desire to join the undead miko.  
  
"I can, silly girl," Kikyou said mirthlessly. "The only way to stop this is with my death. Such is the nature of honor." She looked scathingly over at Inuyasha.  
  
At the word Honor, everything slowed down to a crawl for Kouga. "You must do all in your power to help him...Honor requires it..." And he knew what had to be done.Saying a silent prayer, he moved.  
  
"Even now, he cannot harm me......"  
  
Her voice trailed off, as the priestess looked down to see a claw coming out of her chest. Everyone stared, seeing Kouga behind the undead miko. His eyes were closed and his head bowed.  
  
The wolf prince leaned close and whispered, "I too, swore an oath, long before you did. Go in peace." And he brought his other hand swiftly into her physical form.  
  
The clay body of Kikyou shattered, blowing the prince back onto the ground. All that was left was a shimmering form. It was made of many glimmering balls of light. Everyone watched as the shimmering apparition nodded once towards Inuyasha. Slowly, as if caught in a strong wind, the glowing balls of light began to disperse.  
  
As they passed over the group, everyone felt the warmth of the released souls. Then the largest of the souls glided over to Kagome. Instead of passing through, it passd into her. She gasped as her whole body flashed once.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
She looked up at him. "It's, it's okay, Inuyasha," she said softly.  
  
"What was it?" he asked as he held out a hand.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes. "It was Kikyou," she said softly. "Her part of our soul has returned to me."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Then you mean...."  
  
"Yes," she said as the tears began to fall, a smile on her face. "Kikyou isn't going to hell."  
  
Kouga watched as the two of them embraced. Sighing, he turned to leave. Suddenly, Inuyasha called out to him.  
  
"Kouga!" When the wolf paused, he said, "Why?"  
  
The prince turned back to them. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and smiled. He listened within, and could almost hear the praise of his father and mother.  
  
"I did what I had to do," He replied. "I owed you a debt Inuyasha, for saving a headstrong and reckless youngling." He held up an amulet that he kept hidden in his belt. "My debt is cleared. I wish you well."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to Kouga, and the prince nodded back. With a wave, he headed back to his lands. When he was almost a ri away, he realized that he still had his shikon shards. He laughed to himself. At least this way they'll have an excuse to come visit. He held his head high, his honor satisfied.  
  
"Time to go home."  
  
FIN.  
  
Well, this story was written because of a contest. Hope ye enjoyed it. I know I haven't written anything before in this category. And believe me, this story doesn't feel finished. However, it is as done as I am gonna make it for the moment.   
  
-DREZ 


End file.
